twins plus twilight equal twuble
by catapilla1
Summary: so, the cullens are back at school, along with the wolves. they meet edward's look-a-likes, have a cranky love sick gym coach and -what's this? some volturi members are trying out school?
1. prologue

**I can't believe it ended in a freaking tie!**

**Dylan: what did?**

**Me: the AFL grand final! Now they have to play again next week. I probably get to go to Melbourne to see it!  
Dylan: whoop-di-do. Anyways, here's a disclaimer to die for.**

**Me: you got that right –shoves Dylan into a vat of molten lava-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did, I would be rich and I could actually buy the Lamborghini Gallardo for my first car**

Doctor POV

I walked down the hallway with a large grin on my face. A client had paid me $10000 to kidnap one of the next twins that were born, and tell the mother that one had died. It would be relatively easy, I just had to take one away saying that it had died. Right now, a woman was in labour. I could hear her screams as I walked. There had been no twins born at this hospital yet, and I hoped this woman would conceive two little angels. I walked into the room where the woman in labour and her husband were. Elizabeth and Edward Masen, I think their names were. One of the nurses was holding a baby boy but the woman was still screaming. She was having twins for sure. I didn't like taking one of their children away, but at least they would still have one son. Soon, the woman's screams had stopped and I now held another baby boy in my arms. "Doctor, can I see him?" the woman asked. Her husband squeezed her hand. I motioned to the nurse to give the little boy she was holding to the mother.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. Only one of them made it," I said, with fake sorrow in my voice. Tears pricked at the corners of the husband and wife's eyes, but then she smiled.

"At least I have one son," she said. "Little Edward Anthony," she cooed to the baby and her husband squeezed her hand again.

"I'll let you three have some privacy," I said and I turned out of the room, with the baby still in my arms. He opened his bright green eyes.

**So...first Twilight fic...is it any good?  
Dylan: no, it's crap**

**Me: your face is crap**

**Dylan: no it isn't, admit it!**

**Me: fine, you're hot, but that doesn't stop you from being a selfish jerk**

**Dylan: I can't help who they program me to love**

**Me: you can't, but you can at least accept that Max is taken and she's happier with Fang. Go flirt with someone else like Nudge, Ella or Iggy...  
Dylan: I am not gay! Oh, btw, R&R ttyl :]**

**Me: OMFG! You are gay!**


	2. identicle twins look the same

**Next chapter! Booya!**

Bella POV

I grumbled into my mate's chest. "Five more minutes," I whined. I sounded like a grumpy teenager who didn't want to go to school, which, technically, I was. I felt Edward chuckle beneath me. The Cullens had an ingenious idea to go back to school (note the sarcasm). I haven't been to school since I was human, twenty years ago! I certainly didn't want to go back now.

"You'll be fine, love," Edward cooed and kissed my forehead. He stood up and pulled me up with him. I grumbled a bit but Edward silenced me with a kiss. The sun was behind the clouds, and the Alaskan air was cool and crisp. Emmett was extremely happy when we moved to Alaska: there was an endless supply of grizzlies and other bears.

I heard two yawns and two heartbeats speeding up. It sounded like my Nessie and Jake were awake. I grinned; at least I wouldn't be suffering school alone: the entire Cullen clan (except for Carlisle and Esme) plus Jacob had to come as well. Jacob had decided to move to Alaska with us and his wife: my daughter. What surprised me more was that his pack followed him. Seth, Leah, Embry and Quill had decided to brave school again with us as well.

"Come on, love, Alice has an outfit picked out for you and you don't want to keep her waiting," Edward said with his mesmerizing crooked grin. I slowly lifted my mental shields. _I don't want to go,_ I whined again, in my head. My mate rolled his eyes and before I could stop him, he was gone from the room.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, come back here this instant!" I yelled. I heard his laughter from downstairs. I heard light, vampire footsteps, but instead of Edward walking into the room, it was Alice and Rosalie. I groaned. "What now?" I whined.

"Come on, Bella! You're going to enjoy school today, I've seen it!" Alice chirped.

"You know, Alice, I don't normally bet against you, but today I will," I said and Rosalie smirked.

"Come on Bella, the sooner we leave, the sooner we get this over with," Rosalie said.

"Fine," I said and let them change me.

When they were done, I was in a light blue-grey button-up dress that stopped just above my knees and dark-blue ballet flats. My hair had been put back into a ponytail, with random strands straitened and curled to give it a sporty effect. Some strands weren't in the ponytail and were curled simply around my face. Being a vampire, I didn't need make-up to make me look beautiful, but that didn't stop Alice from putting on some sky-blue eye shadow and some clear lip-gloss. The end effect actually looked quite good.

As soon as my make-over was complete, Nessie ran into the room, fully dressed and ready for school. "Wow mum, you look great! Though, it is only school, not a fashion shoot!" she said.

"Try telling your aunts that," I muttered to her and she just laughed.

"Come on, everyone's ready!" she said to all three of us. We ran at vampire speed to the cars and before I knew it, we were on our way. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were in Emmett's new jeep. Seth, Quill, Leah and Embry were riding their motorbikes and Jacob, Nessie, Edward and I were in Edward's new Volvo.

Too soon, we had arrived in the student parking lot. We all met up in our large group and headed towards the office. There were twelve of us starting today: Seth, Nessie, Quill, Embry and Jacob would all start as sophomores. Edward, me, Alice and Leah would be juniors and Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper would be seniors. The poor reception lady looked quite startled as we all came in and handed us the pile of schedules. I shared all my classes with Edward, had History and Biology with Alice and Homeroom, trig and French with Leah. It looked as though Ness and Jacob had all their classes together as well. We parted and Edward, Leah and I headed towards our homeroom. We stopped just outside the door.

"You'll be fine, love," Edward whispered and pulled me into a kiss.

"Ick, werewolf here, remember? Its bad enough I have to hear what Jacob is thinking about Ness. Please _try_ to keep the PDA to a minimum, k?" Leah said and I smiled sheepishly at her. Leah's attitude about vampires changed over the years and she had become one of my closest friends.

"Sorry," Edward said, not sounding sorry at all. I took a deep breath and turned the handle of the door. Inside the room was filled with about thirty students and a balding teacher was sitting behind a desk.

"Ah, you must be the new students," he said. No freaking duh! The class all turned their heads to get a better look at us. I swear, when the guys saw me, more than one of them started drooling and Edward winced. I felt sorry for him. All the girls were whispering excitedly and kept staring at Edward. I could hear every word- they were obsessing over him. No-one paid Leah much attention, and I think she preferred it that way.

"Please come up here and introduce yourselves," the teacher said and we sighed. I walked to the front of the classroom and said "I'm Bella Swan." I decided to go back to my maiden name for school. It would look wrong if brother and sister were dating. No southern jokes please. Edward was next.

"I'm Edward Cullen," he said and flashed his crooked smile to the class and five of the girls started drooling. I was resisting the urge to growl at them. Leah then walked to the front.

"Leah Clearwater," was all she said. We then headed to the three empty desks at the back of the room. We sat down and Leah grinned and whipped out her phone and started texting.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. Edward rolled his eyes.

"She's betting with Emmett and Jasper out of who gets the most numbers today, out of you and me," he said.

"And who's she going with?" I asked.

"Me," he replied cockily. I rolled my eyes at him. He will always be a seventeen-year-old boy, no matter how mature he acts. Two girls walked over to us. They looked identical and even with my vampire sight, I could make out any differences between them. I also noticed that their eyes weren't trained on Edward and filled with lust like the other girls in the class, their eyes were kind and friendly.

"Hey! We're Jess and Steph!" they said at the exact same time. I raised my eyebrow at them.

"Who is who?" I asked. Leah looked at them in interest.

"She's Jess," the one on the left said.

"She's Steph," the one on the right said. This is going to be confusing. Edward's eyes widened and I looked at him.

"Their thoughts are exactly the same, like they have a mental connection," he said so quickly that Jess and Steph wouldn't be able to hear.

"Where did you guys come from?" they asked together.

"A small town in Washington called Forks," Leah answered.

"Cool, we moved from Australia when we were five and came here," the one on the right, Jess I think, said.

"Totally different. I guess that's what it's like for you too," the one on the left, Steph I think, said. Now that they mentioned it, I could hear the traces of an Aussie accent in their voices.

"All the girls are drooling over you-"

"-and all the guys are drooling over you-"

"-it's so pathetic," they said to me and Edward. The last part they said in unison.

"Why did you come over here?" Leah asked.

"We can tell you guys are different-"

"-and we know what that feels like-"

"-'cause everyone thinks we're freaks-"

"-'cause of our mental connection-"

"-and we can tell you'll want some help finding your way around the school-"

"-so we can help you!" they said. My head kept flicking back and forth between the two of them through the whole interaction, like in a tennis match. They were friendly enough and Edward was right about some kind of mental connection. Their bubbly nature reminded me of how similar they were to Alice. I smiled at them, as did Edward and Leah. I saw some girls glare at the twins, but they didn't seem to notice.

"Can you show us your schedule?" they asked, again in unison. I nodded and handed them mine.

"Cool! Same classes!" they said together.

"Great. That means you'll have trig and French with Leah and biology and history with my sister, Alice," Edward said, "she'll love you guys for sure." He was right. The twins were staring to grow on me as well, even though I had only known them for a few minutes. I'm pretty sure Edward and Leah felt the same way about the twins. I heard the bell ring and we all stood up. Edward stood next to the twins and I was shocked: they looked so alike. Except for the fact that Edward was extremely pale and the twins tan, his eyes were golden and the twins' eyes a beautiful dark green. They also had the same bronze hair. Leah saw the similarities as well and gasped. I don't think the twins and Edward had noticed. "You look exactly alike!" Leah said.

"Duh, we're twins!" the twins said. Edward rolled his eyes at Leah.

"Never mind, I'll tell you later," Leah muttered and grabbed her bag.

We walked together towards biology, our first class. Leah left us as soon as we arrived. Alice was there waiting for us.

"Edward, Bella, over here!" she called to us. We rolled our eyes and motioned for the twins to follow us.

"Hey Alice!" I said.

"Hey, these are our friends, the twins: Jess and Steph," Edward said as he motioned to the twins. They smiled at her. Alice didn't look too surprised at the similarities between Edward and the twins, but she must have foreseen this. Stupid, future-telling vamp for not warning me.

"Hey, I'm Alice!" she said.

"We're the twins!" they said.

"They talk in unison a lot and seem to speak for each other too," I warned Alice. She just grinned at me. Suddenly, her eyes glazed over and her smile grew. "Oh, gym is going to be so fun!" she said, coming out of her vision. "Oh, and I changed my schedule so I had gym with you as well!" she said. I groaned.

"What's going to be so great about gym?" I asked. I was actually looking forward to gym, now that I wasn't the clumsy Bella I once was. Edward laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Oh nothing," he said, but I saw the conflict in his eyes. On one side there was humour; on the other side there was –annoyance? The twins giggled at us.

"Bella and Edward sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," they giggled.

"Oh all the guys and girls will be so disappointed that they're taken-"

"-and we feel _so_ sorry for them-"

"NOT!" they screamed together and they fell back into fits of giggles. Alice joined them.

"Hey, this is nothing! It's absolutely torture being with them alone at home!" Alice said to them and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, and it _isn't _like that with you and Jazz at _all,_" I said sarcastically. Alice scowled at me but the twins just kept giggling.

"Hey, at least it isn't as bad as Emmett and Rose!" she said in her defence.

"Alice, no-one is as bad as Emmett and Rose!" Edward said.

"Who's Jazz-"

"-Emmett-"

"-and Rose?" the twins asked.

"Well, Jazz or Jasper is Alice's boyfriend; he's a senior, Rosalie is Jasper's sister and Emmett is her boyfriend. They're also seniors," I explained.

"Oh,"

The class was called to order by the scrawny teacher up front and we took our place behind the lab benches. Alice was on her own and Edward and I were together at the back and the twins were at the bench next to ours. I still couldn't get over how much Edward and the twins looked alike.

Class went along slowly, and I didn't pay attention at all. Why pay attention to a boring old teacher when you could be looking at your gorgeous mate? I wondered how Nessie, the rest of the Cullens and the pack were going. Finally the bell rang and we got out of that classroom quicker than you can say _Volturi sucks! _

Our next class was SOSE and that class went by quickly as well. It was finally time for lunch and Edward and I had decided that we would introduce the twins to the rest of the family. They walked beside us, and I still couldn't tell any difference between them. I spotted the pack sitting under a tree just outside the cafeteria. They all had trays piled high with food and Nessie was with them, looking at the human food in disgust.She preferred blood rather than human food.

"Ness!" I called out to her.

"Oh, hey mu- Bella," she quickly corrected herself after she saw the twins behind us.

"Whoa, uh, Bella?" and then Ness put her hand to my face and a picture of Edward and the twins standing beside each other flashed into my head. _They look so similar!_

"I know Ness, but show Edward. I don't think he's realised it yet," I said. So Nessie skipped over to Edward and placed her hand on his cheek.

"What's she doing?" the twins asked.

"She's a little bit like you, I guess. She's a little freaky in the power department herself," I explained. Then I remembered the pack was watching this whole interaction. "Oh, and this is Jacob, Quill, you already know Leah, Embry and Seth. Guys, these are the twins: Jess and Steph," I said, pointing to each respective wolf. Jacob, Leah and Quill looked bored, but Embry and Steph held their gazes, with a familiar day-dreamy look in their eyes.

"Oh, crap," I heard Leah mutter. But before anything else could be said, I was crushed into a massive bear-hug.

"Let me go Emmett!" I screamed.

"Oh alright little sis," Emmett sighed and let me down.

"What happened? I felt confusion, bewilderment, love and annoyance," Jasper asked. Alice and Rosalie were trailing behind him, looking bored, and Alice looked a little agitated.

"Seth and Embry imprinted," I said at vampire speed. Jasper and Emmett looked over at the twins and their eyes widened.

"They look like-"

"-Edward?" I finished for them, "I know, it's kinda creepy." I felt Edward's strong arms wrap around my waist and I leaned into his chest.

"What did I miss when my daughter was showing me my life story?" he asked.

"Oh, not much," Emmett said.

"Just Seth and Embry imprinting on those twin look-a-likes of yours," Jasper said.

"So that explains why their thoughts had turned all gooey and lovey-dovey..." he muttered.

"Oh, and Bells? Your gonna love PE!" Emmett said and Jasper smirked at me.

"Oh, yeah. Hey, apparently why the coach is a grumpy old sot is because his wife left him after a year of marriage because he was still in love with one of his high-school class-mates who was already married. He then got kicked out of his parents' company 'cause he was too love-sick to focus on anything. He hasn't seen his high-school crush since her wedding and right now, I hear she's happy with her life and has a beautiful child," Rose said. Edward growled.

"Oh, please keep it a surprise! It'll be so funny to see both their faces!" Alice said.

"Who's faces?" I asked. Edward wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"Oh, no ones," he said.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, don't you lie to me!" I said.

"You'll find out after lunch," he shrugged. Fine.

"So Em, Jazz and Rose: how's school going for you so far?" I asked.

"Oh, fine. Lots of boys hitting on me, a very jealous Emmett, annoyed Jasper and a cranky gym coach," Rosalie said.

"Why are you annoyed Jasper?" I asked.

"Because all the feelings teenagers have here are ridiculous and I'm the one who has to feel what their feeling!" Jasper said angrily, but I don't think it was his anger.

"Oh, it's gonna be ok, Jazzy!" Alice said and hugged him.

"Aren't you guys gonna eat?" the twins asked. They must have finally quit drooling over Seth and Embry.

"Uh, no. We had a big lunch!" Emmett said.

"Ok, just text us if you get hungry and we'll bring some lunch up for you as well!" and with that, the twins skipped off, with two love-sick puppies trailing behind them.

"So Eddy, where do you think your look-a-likes came from?" Emmett asked and Edward shrugged.

"I don't know. What freaks me out is the fact that they have the same eye-colour I did when I was human and the same hair and all that," Edward said.

"Did you have any brothers or sisters we don't know about?" Jazz asked.

"Not that I know of. Maybe we should ask Carlisle when we get back."

"Ssh! Listen!" Alice said and pointed at the cafeteria. I could hear everything going on in that building, but no human needs to know that...

_Hey boys. What's your name?_ Some girl said in a flirty voice._  
Uh, I'm Embry, he's Seth._

_Why don't you come hang with us?_

_Hey, back off Ash and Michelle! _I heard the twins say.

_Uh, why do you hang around the Masens?  
Who?  
Duh, you know: Jessica and Stephanie Masen, those two girls who seem to cling to you?_

At the name Masen, I looked at Edward, but then I shook my head. The last name Masen was very popular. It was just a coincidence.

"Is that what you wanted us to listen to, Alice?" Edward asked and the little pixie nodded. I heard another bell ring, signalling the end of lunch. Gym next. Yippee (note the sarcasm).

"Come on, I need to dress you up in your sports outfit!" Alice squealed and pulled me out of Edward's grasp.

"Bye, mum! Good luck!" Ness said. Little traitor.

"Love you Edward! I don't think I'll ever see you again! She'll kill me- er again!" I said, being the drama queen that I am. He laughed as Alice pulled me to my doom.

**Dylan: that was different...**

**Me: yes. Yes it was**

**Dylan: so, you're not gonna make fun of me?**

**Me: meh, I'm too tired to do that. You can have this AN off...**

**Dylan: YAY! R&R –does a happy dance-**


End file.
